


Just Couldn't Say No

by SuperBatgirl



Series: A Collection of Dumb AUs [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cleaning, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Actually Wrote Something, Swearing, There was gonna be more but im a lazy unmotivated bastard, Wow, enjoy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: A fic based in my old Coffee Diem AU in which Steph and Harper are dragged into helping clean up the Cafe.





	Just Couldn't Say No

“Listen, I know it's a shit job. And I know you both had plans. But I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t COMPLETELY necessary.”

Steph started at the door to the restrooms, which was hanging open and letting the stench slowly waft away. Kara was standing next to it, wedging it open with her foot and looking desperately at Steph and Harper, who was currently trying to figure out why the hell they were still standing here.

“You seriously want me?-” Harper cut her off.

“ _Us_.”

“Right. _Us_ .” Steph gestured between the two of them dramatically. “To clean. _That_.” She threw her hand towards the restrooms, which seemed to be getting dirtier and more intimidating by the second. Kara nibbled at her nails sheepishly, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her heavily pierced ears.

“Yes?” She pouted, looking at the two of them like a beat puppy. “Please.” She whined, clasping her hands together in a pathetic excuse for a beg.

“Look, Kara, I love you, like seriously, you’re the sweetest girl in this whole city, and I’d kill and hide a dead man for you if you asked me. But I am NOT cleaning the toilets,” Harper explained, slicing her hand through the air for emphasis.

“But you’re the only two who aren’t busy tonight and I’m your boss. So, like, technically you can’t say no or I’ll, uhm, fire you. Yeah,” She straightened her back and positioned her hands on her hips. It didn’t do much to take away from the puppy dog look.

“Busy?! Kara, it's movie night!!” Steph pleaded. “We were gonna watch _Indiana Jones_ and eat cookie dough!” She threw her hands onto Kara’s bare shoulders, staring her dead in the eyes. “Do you have no heart woman?” She asked, doing her best to imitate the pleading puppy dog look.

“Yes. But right now it's got too much paperwork and the heart to _not_ call Nell and Megan in when I know full well they’re studying for Nell’s SATs and I just you need to do this one thing for me. Okay?” Suddenly Kara didn’t look like a puppy. Instead, the fierce expression and tensed shoulders made her look more like an angry German Shepherd.

Steph fell back next to Harper, letting her arms fall to her side in defeat. “Fine,” she groaned, looking to Harper to find a look of absolute betrayal.

“ _Traitor_ ,” she muttered. Shaking her head at the two blondes she stared in disbelief at the gloomy looking restrooms, looking more like a dungeon than a simple public toilet. “Now I can’t even say no without looking like a bitch,” she smiled to herself despite her upset tone, “but yeah okay. I’ll help as well.”

When both girls looked back to Kara she was practically buzzing, grinning ear to ear and whispering joyful thank yous between breaths. Without warning she jumped at the two unexpecting girls and threw her arms around them, pulling them into a tight hug and repeating her thanks repeatedly into their shoulders.

“Thank you so much! God, I thought I was gonna have to actually fire you for a minute there,” She said, leaning back to smile at the two of them.

“Like you’d do that. This place would be dead without us two.” Steph grinned, tugging Kara in for another hug. Harper nodded in agreement.

“Right. You know where the cleaning supplies are.” She looked between them for confirmation, they nodded. “Okay. So, I’m gonna go hide in my office, cause I’m the owner and I can do that. I think that's it? You know what to do. Knock when you’re done! Love you!” And suddenly she was gone, slipping into the kitchen and disappearing into her tiny ass office, leaving the faintest smell of vanilla behind in her wake.

“Well, she played us like a _kazoo,_ ” Steph pointed out, exchanging defeated looks with her blue-haired friend.

“Indeed she did Stephanie - _indeed_ she did,” she agreed.

The two girl's navigated their way into the supply closet, which was stocked wall to wall with cleaning supplies and old manuals. Shoved into the corner was a deflated box with an old, worn down picture of a 5-year-old microwave on the front. Emitting from the small space was the strong smell of bleach and disinfectants, suffocating her as it mixed with the stench of old coffee to make a nauseating smell like no other.

“God I hate it in here.” Steph scrunched her nose up and tried desperately to breathe through her mouth. It did nothing to stop the churning in her stomach as she scanned across the shelves.

“ _Same_ ,” Harper groundout. She pulled a tub of sponges and gloves out from the closest shelf, rifling through it before pulling out two mismatched pairs of dusty gloves.

“Hell no.”

“It's all we’ve got.”

“ _Lies_.”

“This isn’t a fashion show Stephanie, they don’t need to match your makeup,” Harper chucked them back into the tub before digging through it again, this time accompanied with groans and mutterings.

“Actually, Harper, they do!” Steph half shouted at her. When Harper continued to rifle through the tub and show her no mind she opted to instead take a spray bottle off the shelf and flipped it over to read the label.

_Restroom disinfectant. FRESH MINT FRAGRANCE!_

She handed it to Harper, who had now given up on finding a pair of gloves and had shoved the tub back into its place. “Sounds good,” she didn’t sound very enthusiastic.

“It's gonna ruin gum for me for life Harper, this isn’t _good_.” Steph pulled down another box of toilet rolls and new soaps. Placing it next to her feet she leant against the shelf and pushed herself onto her tiptoes as she reached for a tub of gloves on the top shelf.

“There's no backing out now Steph, we’re in this for the long haul now.” Harper slid the wet floor sign out from behind the shelf and flapped it a few times to rid it of any gathered dust and spiders. Steph finally caught ahold of the box and pulled it towards herself, with only one hand held her up she started to wobble and lose her balance. As if in slow motion Harper turned around to see Steph falling backwards, the box desperately clutched against her chest as she hopelessly fell onto her ass. She landed with a loud thud, the box slamming into her chest and an array of gloves falling onto her face.

Within seconds Harper was next to her, trying to help her up but laughing so hard that she ended up failing, quite miserably in fact. “Oh, my - oh my God. Oh my God! Are you - are you okay? Oh my God!! That's the funniest shit - I’ve seen all day. Oh God, I can’t breathe!” She clutched her side as she roared with laughter, her face turning tomato red the longer she breathlessly _howled_ in Steph’s face.

“Would you -” Steph couldn’t stop herself from bursting into laughter as well, “would you shut up - and help me up?” She batted at Harper’s side. Both girls were still grinning ear to ear, still shaking with laughter when Steph was finally pulled to her feet.

“Oh, God. Oh God I - I wish I recorded that!” Harper sputtered. Steph was attempting to stuff the stray gloves back into the tub, despite the tears starting to well in her eyes and the pain forming in her side.

“We - we should really - really start cleaning,” Harper was slowly starting to sound more in pain by the minute. Who knew being so happy could cause a person so much grief?

“Yeah. Yeah, we should,” Steph took a deep breath, trying to even out her breathing as she carefully started to pick the products they’d gathered.

-

“So -” They had been cleaning for about 7 minutes before Harper got bored of the constant sloshing sounds of washing the toilets and desperately needed a distraction. “What were you going to do tonight. Before we, you know, got dragged into this?”

Steph wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, then quickly ripping it away when she remembered that she was wearing sticky, rubber gloves. “Well, it was movie night. And Tam promised to make cookie dough and Tim stole some expensive wine from the Manor cellar last time we visited so like, we were gonna down that and laugh at _Indiana Jones_.”


End file.
